


Team JNAS side stories

by orphan_account, RougemageNick



Series: Just a RWBY OS full of OCs... [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Team JNAS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougemageNick/pseuds/RougemageNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the occasions when the main Author, MZT1418, is unable to write, I, RougemageNick, will write a bunch of non-canon and semi-canon stories. All stories are to be relagated to said status unless stated otherwise. Please review and let me know how i did. Same goes for the rest of our stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team JNAS side stories

**Author's Note:**

> Rougemage here,  
> As part of a combination of boredom, a sudden idea, and minor writer's block on MZT's part, i wanted to write, so i made a side chapter, its a simple AU for me and MZT1418's fic, just putting our characters into a non-RWBYverse setting. So please leave a review, tell me what you think and maybe read the main fic. Thank you.

 

Walking down the hall, I stop in front of a door. The door in question is the ladies locker room. I’m not a pervert trying to peep, im here for something else. Making sure my gloves are tight over my hands, I check the door. Its locked, but with an exposed keyhole, which I can pick open. Setting my bag to the side and putting on a scarf to cover my face, I kneel on the floor and pull my lockpick set from the small leather case strapped to my arm, hidden by my sweater sleeve. I’m quickly through the door, trying to find the locker I’m looking for. Belonging to this girl who has been bullying a close friend of mine, I quickly unlock the door and get to work. Firstly, I removed her homework, she is supposed to be a high scorer in her classes, then I plant my little present, a small goo bomb, which should coat her clothes a lovely lime green. It all took about a minute, from opening the locker, to closing it. I was all set to leave and get away when fate had other ideas for me. Next thing I know I’m picked bodily up and pressed against the wall next to the door back into the hall.

“Who are you and what are you doing in here?” the girl, no correction woman, holding me asked, in a rather threatening voice. Her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and her brown eyes seemed to almost turn red with anger.

“Me, just setting something up for a laugh and a touch of revenge. The girl was messing with my sister…” my face moving into a cocky grin, hidden beneath the fabric of my scarf, “But now I must go.” Slipping from my sweater and losing the scarf, I dropped to my knees and threw out a kick, to trip the girl up. As she fell, I put my arm out to slow her fall, and while she was still dazed, I grabbed my sweater, and ran back into the hall and straight to my next class. I was almost to class when I realized that I lost my scarf. Shit.

 

After that strange boy nearly smashed my head into the floor, the rest of the class fluttered in, including that snotty bitch, Marissa Cassidy, along with her little followers, the Twins, Sarah and May Cosgrove. Marissa had been teasing my good friend Anna since the start of school. I had been thinking of doing something about it but there hasn’t been any chances…. Wait, what did that guy say? ‘Just setting up something… blah, blah, blah, revenge’? I tried to think for about ten seconds, within those ten seconds, a few things happened that made me realise what that boy did. First Marissa opened her locker, next the twins had crowded around her because the seemed to have noticed something, then there was a loud fart sound, and finally a scream, and when I turned to see what the noise was, I saw Marissa and the Twins had been covered in thick green slime. The boy had placed a prank on the cunt patrol and even managed to pull it off, even though I caught him. Laughing a little at how the girls looked a bit green (hehe), that was when the teacher walked in. Ms Goodwitch just looked shocked at the three. Marissa’s locker was coated top to bottom and all of the cloths she had brought were now a bright lime green. I had never seen Goodwitch as angry as she was now. I could have said something, described the boy to Goodwitch, but something kept my mouth shut. Maybe it was my hate of bigots and the fact these girls bullied my best friend, or maybe it was karma. Whatever it was, I should probably talk to Anna about this.

 

ON my way home from school after I placed that little present, Anna with me as we went to our street, I couldn’t stop thinking about that girl who held me up when I was placing my prank. Anna apparently noticed.

“Nick, whats up? Normally you aren’t this quiet and you’re face is weirding me out.” Her little cat ears twitched as she made a face of concern at me. I had known Anna since we were both little, I’m only a year and a half older, so she tends to hang out with me. I see her as my little sister more than a friend, and try to look out for her.

“What, huh, oh! Yeah I just met this girl today while we were at school.”

“Oh really?” she narrowed her eyes at me, a cute little mischievous grin on her face.

“Yeah, I met her on my way to math. she had gym that period and we just happen to run into each other.” It was partially true, since I was on my way, I just happen to take a different route than usual, a longer route.

“Oh, what is she like?”

“Well, I only got to say one thing to her, but she is definitely strong and tough, smart too.” Whispering the last bit to myself.

“And what does she look like?” prying deeper into me with barely contained fangirly shipping.

“She was blonde, tall, and had beautiful brown eyes” I closed my eyes to visualize her face from earlier.

“Hmm” Anna replied tapping her chin.

“What?”

“Did you get her name?” I opened my mouth to answer, but remembered that I didn’t.

Blushing brightly, I replied “No” my head flopping down.

Giggling to herself, she told me “I think I know who your new crush is.”

Shooting my head up, I grabbed her arms and looked her right in the eyes “WHO?”

“oh, im not gonna tell you just yet, I’m gonna need something from you first.” Giggling at my desperate face.

“You better not be messing with me, I still remember the last time you did that.” shuddering at the memories.

“Well, its nothing too embarrassing this time” Laughing at the memories.

Sighing “let me guess, you want me to talk to Jay for you again?”

Flashing bright red “M-m-m-maybe.”

chuckling “ok fine, though you didn’t have to make it a trade.” Ruffling her hair between her ears, we finally made it home. “You’ll tell me tomorrow than?” I said just before we broke off from each other to head to our respective houses.

“Yeah!”

“Ok good. See you tomorrow.”

 

The next day, on the walk to school, Anna told me she wanted to get Jay to talk to her. We came up with a plan. overall, the plan was for me to get Jay to follow me while my mystery girl, her name still unknown to me for Anna refuses to tell me, would follow Anna, then we would switch off. My only hope was that Mystery Girl didn’t exchange stories about yesterday with her. First I had to find Jay, so I went to the first place I could think to find him, in the library. Walking in, it wasn’t that hard to find him, his flaming red hair proclaiming his existence to the world. He was sitting with his back to me.

Walking as quietly as I can, which is pretty much soundless, I was nearly on top of him when he said “Nick, no” deflating my sense of accomplishment.

“Damn man, thats just mean. you could have at least let me pretend to sneak up on you.”

He tapped his chin in thought for a second before saying “Nope, because it wouldn’t be as funny as your deflated sense of pride” laughing quietly, “so what’s up?”

“Your girlfriend wants to talk to you, and I have personal interest involved in this here.”

Staring quite angrily “She isn’t my girlfriend-”

“Yet” I interrupted quickly.

“and what is your personal interest?”

“Anna knows this girl I met yesterday while I was doing a little errand before Math. You can guess what it was” Chuckling quietly

“Yes, it involved green, correct?” Rolling his eyes

“Correct. So we’re doing the trade off after school, you know the meeting place.” “Grant’s hidden workshop or the other place?”

“No Grant’s, I need to give him a report on how the present worked. Also, don’t tell Anna I was involved, I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Understandable”

Checking my watch “ok we have like 5 minutes to get to first period, lets go.”  
  


After going through my morning routine and eating breakfast, I check my scroll. I got one text from Anna which said “What REALLY happened to Marissa yesterday, and I mean before the gooification.”

Shooting back “tell you at school, meet at regular place” I began the walk. There was still plenty of time before my first period when I got there, so I went to the place me and Anna normally hang out, this little hidden alcove in the gym. Anna was already there.

“So what actually happened?”

“Damn, straight to the point already, no hi or anything?”

“Sasha, I may know the guy who was there.”

That cut my argument right away, sighing “Fine, so I may have cut a bit of Gym time off and got back to the lockers early. When I got in there I saw this guy trying to sneak out, so I grabbed him. After demanding as to who he is and what he was doing there, he just smiled, gave me a stupid one-liner, slipped out of his jacket, and sweeped my legs. I nearly brained myself on the floor, but I don’t know. He grabbed his jacket and ran, but he forgot his scarf, then you kinda know what happened.”

Anna had just listened intently the whole time, then smiled and laughed. Seeing my confusion she explained “Oh yes, I know exactly who that idiot is, and I should tell you he wanted to see you again.”

“What?”

“Yes, we walk home together, he wanted to meet you, I think he might have a crush.

Blushing “W-w-w-WHAT!?!”

“Yes, he definitely had a crush, it was so cute” Her cat ears wiggling around as she laughed, “He is gonna be at a place he hangs out with his friends Jay and Grant”

“So what are you telling me?” Crossing my arms.

“Hold on” Still giggling, she pulled out a notebook and quickly wrote down something “here, this is the address, the place is a junkyard, but I can guide you to the spot.”

“Wait, why are we doing this?”

“Oh he wants to meet you, and…” She started to look off, nervously, “We kinda agreed to bring you there so you can talk to him while he brings Jay to talk to me.”

“So this is some sort of a what? A friend swap?”

“I don’t know what to call it, just meet me there after school.”

“Fine” I huffed “come on, lets get to class”

 

9 hours later

 

Jay and I got there first, having gotten there quicker due to knowledge of shortcuts along the way. Heading to Grant’s workshop was the hard part, due to the shifting nature of the junkyard. Still we made good time and before we could say anything, we were there. Grant was a friend of mine from a few years back and a mechanical genius. If he could think it, he could build it, and with his workshop at the junkyard, he didn’t have a shortage of free parts.

“- So I say ‘But now I must go.’ and dropped, taking her down in one sweep of the legs.”

“And you really think she’ll even agree to talk to you?”

I don’t honestly know, I hope so, its kinda like, bam, heart pumping attraction, plus you know me, I like dangerous ladies.”

“Yes, I know your attraction to danger, like that time you asked the Xiao Long girl out?”

“Yeah, how long did we go out again, I think it was a week before we broke it off, still friends with her sister Ruby though.”

“Or the time you hit on Nora?”

“yeah, I don’t want to think about that one, I’m pretty sure I still have the scars from where Ren hit me”

“or when-”

“I get it, I get it, I tend to try for girls who probably don’t want the same thing from a relationship as I do”

“Good, thats what im here for, to keep you humble”

“I'm always humble man, anyway, im gonna head inside see if Grant’s here, want a drink from the fridge?”

“Root Beer please?”

“Got it” Heading inside, the inside of the workshop was a lot like the junkyard around it, filled with metal and other things, waiting for a new purpose. in addition, one wall was dedicated to the best of his inventions, all of which were tested by me in various situations. in one corner, near the main workbench, was a medium sized fridge, soot black from the years of dust and other shit the that has coated it. Working on the workbench was the man himself, Grant, a solid 6’ dude with a lot of muscle. He graduated school early and already had a masters in engineering and several different sciences, if he wanted, he could have already started working for the army or whatever, but he decided to follow different ventures. With his back towards me and his mask on, he probably didn’t hear me walk in.

“Yo Grant, WASSSSS UPPPPPPPP?”

Grant quickly turned around and threw the mask up “WASSSSS UUUUUPPPP?”

“Nothing much, Anna is on the way here with a girl who I met while testing your goo bomb, which by the way, worked better then you thought it would. Basically, not only was her clothes green, but so were her and the Cassidy twins, and from what I heard from Anna while I was still there, they were still green, so I say green light for sale.” Chuckling at my unintended pun.

Smiling “good, and whats this about a girl?”

“Well, after I planted the gb, this girl grabbed me by my sweater and shoved me against a wall. I was able to escape, but I think I kinda like her, even if she wanted to kick my ass thinking I was probably a pervert.” Chuckling to myself at the ridiculousness of the thought.

“Ahh, so now I got another one of you jerks running around my junkyard?” Grant asked, though his smile showed he was joking.

“Hopefully, wish me luck then” Walking around Grant to the fridge and grabbing a two cans of soda, a root beer for Jay and a pepsi for myself, I gave Grant a fist bump as I left. Whispering to myself as I left “wish me luck guys”

 

After the long day at school, I decided to head home real quick to drop my bag off and clean up a bit. Why I decided to clean up escaped me. I was just going to meet a guy who was able to actually beat me, granted he had the element of surprise, but still, I was gonna kick his ass. Splashing some water on my face to clear my head, I went to the address to meet Anna. The address, as well as the description she provided, were accurate, the place was a junkyard, and smelled a bit, though I have definitely smelled worse. Anna was right in front, a little beanie hat on with her ears poking out the top and in a sweater with a cartoon kitten on the front.

Waving me over, she told me “Ok they’re inside already an-”

“Wait how do you know they're here?”

With a look of ‘really’ “With my ears.” Twitching her cat ears.

“Oh right.” I laughed a little nervously, wait why am I nervous?

“Oh you are so adorable, you really do want to meet him!”

“No im not, and I only want to meet him so I can kick his ass for what he did yesterday” I said a little too quickly for my own taste.

“If you say so.” Giggling, not believing me

I huffed “I’m serious, I just want to kick his ass”

“Yeah yeah, come on, I know you’ll like him more once you get to know him.”

As we walked through the field of steel, rubber, and plastic, I began to hear the sounds of a very animated conversation. Eventually I could begin to make out words, and then full sentence. When we finally made it to the clearing with what I presumed is the workshop, due to it being the only solid structure I have seen since I got here. In front of the the small shack where two guys, one with black “Harry Potter” running around in circles, and the other with a towering inferno of red hair sitting on top of a car hood with red hair.

I turned to Anna “Well it looks like Prince Assling is there.”   
Anna just huffed at me, giving me a dirty look “You two would get along better if you two actually talked to each other”

“Yeah, and I’m gonna suddenly sprout wings and fly”

“Whatever, come on.”

  


“What if she doesn’t want to even talk man?” I had been pacing for a good ten minutes now, waiting for Anna and the Mystery Girl, “What if she didn’t come?”

“Well, Nick, you said Anna would bring her and-” Jay leaned to the side to look around me “I don’t think you need to worry.” Raising his hand.

“What-” I saw him pointing behind me and as I turned everything went black and painful.

 

After I had punched him, I felt a little bad. So helping Jay drag him over to the car he had previously been sitting on and placing him in the seat, we waited for the guy to come back around. He must be incredibly resilient, as he was already coming to once I put him in the seat and once he was finally coherent, only five minutes had passed.

“My angel” He mumbled while he was sitting there, which made me blush and Jay laugh derisively as Anna tried to drag him away. When he was finally to think clearly, I tried to ask him why he asked for me to come here, while I tried to forget he called me an angel.

“Well, uhh” He laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously “I thought you were cute and even though you were kinda rough when you grabbed me, I can understand what you might have been thinking.”

“Oh and what was that?”

“Well, that I was a perv who was trying to set up a peep hole, but I guess something changed your mind?”

“Yeah, Anna can be persuasive, especially when she turns up the cuteness” Chuckling

“Oh you have no idea, when we were kids, all she had to do was give me the eyes and I would do whatever she wanted” Laughing “There was this one time, when I was in kindergarten, she asked me to help her with the guy who was trying to tease her. Let’s just say I was suspended for like three weeks and I'm pretty sure the kid ended up in the infirmary. He’s still scared of me.”   
“Oh really, how long have you two known each other anyway?”

“Well, for as long as either of us can remember, her parent, I don’t know if she has told you, were in the army, they served with my Dad. Well, about three years after she was born, they got called back and they,” he started looking to the side sadly “Didn’t make it back, we took care of her afterwards, sorta becoming my little sister. Eventually she was adopted by a couple who live near us, but they aren’t the best to her.”

“Oh my, thats awful, why didn’t your dad adopt her?”

“Couldn’t afford to care for her, at least thats what the people said, me, I say it was because of what my dad looked like, racist bastards.” Spitting on the last bit to get the taste of the words out

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, uh lets talk about something else, like uhh?” He started to scratch his head again, changing the subject.

“So why did you want to meet me really, I mean I'm sure you expected me to kick your ass?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, well, I think it was just that, the fact you did flat out overpower me, the only reason I got away was because I surprised you, if you had been ready for me, you probably would have kept me there until Goodwitch charged in, thus ruining my goo bomb.”

“Was that what it was? The thing that covered Marrisa and the braindead twins in the ooze?”

“Yup, Grant here” Pointing his thumb towards the shack “Can make anything, though not all of it is exactly legal, you know what I mean?”

“And why did you have access to it?”

“Im kinda his tester, we worked out a contract a few years ago that basically says I get to have the test runs for the devices and equipment he creates, as long as im available. It was made during a time in my life where I wasn’t exactly one hundred percent legitimate myself.”

“Legitimate?”

“Let me put it like this, I used to be a bad guy a few years back, and I just want to stop being that guy because simply, he scares me.”

“And what is this guy’s deal?”

“I don’t like to talk about it, its in the past now anyway. Maybe I'll tell you one day though, if you still want to come back?”

“I would like that.” I smiled, a warm smile.

 

“Me too” I responded. She walked around the car I had been sitting in and sat in the seat next to me. From there, we talked on different subjects, nothing really important, occasionally stopping so one of us could run inside to grab a soda and look at the devices Grant had. Eventually we started talking about our friends. “So what do you think about the thing between Jay and Anna?”

“Them, its cute, though I'm not sure I like him in any way.”

“Why?” I raised my eyebrow.

“Well, im sure you know about how he ran right into her on the first day of school.”   
“Ohhhhh right, yeah I remember, when she told me about it I actually went to go kick Jay’s ass, its how we became best friends” I started to laugh at the memory.

“Really, I almost kicked his ass, but Goodwitch caught us before I could do anything.”

“Ahh, its ok, once you talk to him a bit, he shows he not really a dick, just a bit of an ass, but a good kind you know?”  
“Yeah I guess”

“Plus the time he has spent with Anna is the happiest I have seen her in a very long time, even though they're too scared of their own feelings to admit their love for each other”

“Yeah, she is definitely happy around him.”

“So that just leaves us huh?”  
“W-w-what do you mean?” She turned bright red.

“Well, uhhh” Crap, I can’t get nervous now. I swallowed real quick before continuing,”Uhhh, where does that put us, you want to hang out again sometime?”

“I uhh, I would like that.” Her hand was at her side, part way between us, she was looking straight forward, away from me.

“yeah, uhh, I would like that too.” My hand was part way between us, next to her hand, it was starting to feeling a little stuffy in the car, or was that just me.

“When would you want to try this again?” She asked, she was now looking away, but her hand inched closer to mine.

“Want to try this Saturday? I know a nice pizza place?” Starting to laugh nervously again.

“Yeah, sounds like a date!” The hands started to move even closer, they were almost touching now.

“Yes a date.” The tips of the fingers on each hand were now starting to lace.It was definitely stuffy in here, im pretty sure I sweated straight through my deoderent.

“Yup, I'll write it down in my schedule. Later” the hands were nearly together now.

“Same here, later, also” My voice started to crack, but finally, the hands were now together, fingers laced, the stuffy feeling lightening, but feeling better at the same time. “Uhh, My name is Nick, by the way, sorry if it didn’t come up before.”

“Sasha” Her smile was radiant now, and I could think of what I had done to earn the right to this moment

“beautiful name” We inched our bodies closer.

“your’s isn’t so bad yourself.” We started to laugh together, just enjoying the sound.

 

We watched the scene unfold before us of our mighty Seeker finding his valorous Knight. We had hidden our selves a short ways away, out of sight of them, but close enough to hear them clearly. Jay had a pair of periscopes hidden with us, so that we could watch.

“Oh I think they're holding hands!”  
“Really. that was quick.” He shook his head.

“Say the guy who kissed me on our first date” I started giggling as he turned as red as his hair

“Y-y-you have a point. still, I didn’t expect this.”

“Yeah, but now you owe me 40 lien, and if they do the shoulder thing, make it 80!”

Sighing “Fine” He looked back through his periscope “And they’re doing the shoulder thing” He began to grumble as he took the bills out and passed them to his girlfriend

I stifled a yawn, “Hey Jay, what time is it, anyway?”

He looked down at his watch and paled “Its 8:50”

“Oh shit”

“Indeed”

 

We stayed there, his head on mine, eyes closed, for a good five minutes when Anna and Jay came running up to us.

“NICK, SASHA, WE GOTTA GO, ITS 8:53”

“OH SHIT” We both said at once, our hands still firmly together “We need to head back now” We broke into a run, and the whole time we ran, our hands hadn’t left the other.

Realizing that, we sheepishly pulled apart, quite embarrassed, “So Sasha, see you in school tomorrow?”

“Yeah, uhh, see you tomorrow.”

What happened next, I have no idea why. We looked at each other and one second we were apart, the next, we were pressed together, our faces pressed tightly together. After a good two minutes, our lungs screaming for air, we broke apart, trying to catch our breath, stupid grins plastered on our faces.

“See you tomorrow, Sasha.”

“See you tomorrow Nick”

 


End file.
